


Sweet Valentin

by candycandy (telltail_heart)



Category: A Dangerous Method (2011), The Last Station (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Blow Job, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Valentin's a virgin, Virgin Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telltail_heart/pseuds/candycandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentin is Carl Jung's patient. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Valentin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lisa999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa999/gifts).



> I researched both universes, and made up own stuff for this so it's all rubbish. Just focus on the smut, enjoy. :)

 

"Tell me Valentin, why have you stayed celebrate this long? Don't you desire a wife, children?" Carl ventured. Even if he wasn’t the young Russians doctor, he was still curious why such an attractive and talented young man would choose a life of celibacy. He could chock it up to religious fanaticism, but perhaps there was another reason. A reason that Carl had begun to fixate on at night.

Valentine cleared his throat, and Carl could feel the tension rising in the room. He took note in his journal that this was a difficult topic for the once Tolstoy loyalist, but it wasn’t necessary. It was done because of Carl's nerves. As a professional, he strove to maintain an impersonal relationship with his patients, but with Valentin he couldn’t resist the allure of knowing the true reason why he’d thrown away the prime years of his life on Tolstoy’s cause. A cause that ended with the death of both Tolstoy's, leaving their daughter behind to deal with the fall out after Chertkov was murdered.

From Valentines account, Sasha lost not only her Father, but Valentine when he wouldn’t commit to continuing the family line, and consequently the social movement Tolstoy attempted to create: Passive resistance.  

Carl understood now why he’d made this decision to leave Russia for both personal, and political reasons. The burgeoning social movement Valentin was once submerged in, was moving rapidly towards an impasse that many feared would end in revolution. Carl never thought he would care about the political climate of Russia, but he also had never foreseen he would become taken by one of his patients… who happened to be Russian. With all this knowledge Carl waited for Valentin to answer the question that had been gnawing at his mind since he first noted how enchanting Valentin’s eyes were, when he walked into his office on that first fateful day.

"I... I... don't desire the company of women." Valentin bravely whispered, and Carl took no notes.

_Finally._

The truth he had been waiting for yet, he was hesitant to speak. Instead he dwelled on his past patients, and the sheer number of death attempts he’d witnessed carried out at the Hospital by those who are homosexuals. It’s a social epidemic this self-hate, and he would not have it. It was painful to see his patients falling victim to such a cruel fate, and he didn’t want to see his sensitive Russian becoming one of those lost souls... Under Carl’s care, he wanted Valentin to leave his hospital with the knowledge that he should feel no more shame for his persuasions then a man does for his wife… and this lesson he would deliver personally, if Valentin would let him.

The floor boards creaked under his feet as he rose, and the quickened breath of Valentin sent his own heat racing, as he imaged what sins those rosy lips could commit with the right persuasion.

When he reached the chair Valentin sat in, he rested a damp palm onto the boy’s shoulder and leaned down to catch his scent. It was only when he was inhaling a sweet masculine musk, and Carl’s passion was swelling in his heart, and his loins, did he realize he was being too forward… 

Valentin must have sensed it too when he turned his head and regarded Carl with a tepidness he wouldn’t expect to receive from a man, though he was admittedly behaving in a queer manner... Yet, he was sure Valentin had suspected Carl intended to do more than counsel him... Men who were like him had a sense of who was interested or not. It was unspoken. No words were needed when it came to attraction regardless of whom was involved.  

“Valentin.” He started in a rasping tone, and Valentin’s beautiful blues took on a submissive innocence that precipitated a possessive swell inside him. He was like a vulnerable lamb and Carl was desperate suddenly to cure Valentine of the distress he must endure everyday he goes without the comforting touch of another man. 

Without responding, Carl pressed forward and caught the startled red lips that had tempted him every moment from the day Valentin took up residency at his hospital. A gasp was expelled against his mouth like sudden gust of a warm spring breeze, and it shuddered through him in a sensation of rightness, like knowing that the seasons were about to change for the better, but alas he would have to wait to taste the sweet fruit that summer brings when Carl left the soft plain of Valentin’s lips, to wait for a reaction...

The large ocean moons clung to his indecisively, and he bided his time like fishing he thought, as he reflected on where he’d seen an image that resembled the grandeur of Valentin’s eyes... It was when he’d been sailing with his father as a child. He still loved to sail and he wondered if Valentin would entertain his whims, but that was a thought for another time, when he was sure Valentin would be present in his future…

Valentin was still, and sitting in silence but Carl would wait as long as it was needed... He wouldn’t go on if it was clear Valentin didn’t desire him. He wasn’t here to take advantage of his patients. They were fragile when they came to the [Burghölzli](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Burgh%C3%B6lzli), and it was his job to protect these peoples psyche, not push them close to that precarious brink of madness most where teetering. Yet, Valentin wasn’t one of those deeply disturbed individuals; this he could be thankful for at the least.  

The young Russian broke eye contact as he let out a strained breath, and Carl feared that he’d read this situation falsely. His passions dimmed as he watched Valentin close in on himself, as he hung his head and brought his hand up to cross his chest, guarding his body like he was suffering from mental turmoil… Carl speculated Valentin’s reaction had more to do with his psychological condition then his advances, and when a sneeze suddenly left Valentin, and he wiped his nose, following it with running a shaky hand over his mouth-- there was his tell.

Carl knew the root of Valentin’s nervous ticks…  It was written out in his journal, along with the account of the man’s condition he would privately cherish in the future years to come…

He found it fascinating that Christian shame had forced Valentin into a life of celibacy. The habit had been instilled so deeply in him from his fanatical parents at a young age that he was still struggling as a grown man to accept his sexual urges. With that knowledge securely in mind, Carl wasn’t about to contribute to Valentin’s neurosis... He wanted to do the opposite, he wanted Valentin to find sanctuary in him.

A possessive swell spurred Carl on, and he stepped around the chair and reached out for Valentin—placing his hands under the Russians arms, Carl delicately urged him up and Valentin stood slowly with a weariness in his gaze, yet he didn’t spare the moments to explain what he was about to do. He was acting on instinct, and leaned forward as he took Valentin’s face in his palm, and covered his startled mouth with a careful kiss needing him to know that he was desired.

A moan of surprise left Valentin and he grasped Carls shoulder like he was going to push him away, but he knew it was just a cursory resistance. Valentin wanted him, there was no doubt in his mind. He’d felt it from the moment the other man came to the hospital, and once he’d assessed Valentin and their session began, his afternoon’s turned into hours of the young Russian confiding in him as a friend, instead of a doctor. The attraction grew the more Valentin opened up, until he felt confident enough to take from a patient in way’s he’s never considered, that he once thought would be unethical…

He felt the moment Valentin gave in and it was like a spiritual awakening, as his weight relaxed against Carl’s chest causing his pulse to soar— finally he had his arms around the other man’s bulk, after he’d fantasised about this moments for months. His reward was the exhausted sigh that ghosted against his lips as he kissed Valentin tenderly. He couldn’t account for the reason in any logical context as a doctor, but as a man this all made sense as he held Valentin like he was going to crumble in his arms. Carl knew he didn’t need to be delicate, Valentin was short but had weight to him, enough that he could have pushed Carl away if he didn’t want this, and so he didn’t stop until Valentin returned the gesture, letting him make the choice as so few had been acquainted to him.

After anxious moments that were still amazing for all of his fear, Valentin finally submitted, and dropped his own hesitant kisses across Carl’s lips, that got firmer the longer they stood with Valentin’s palms pressed against Carl’s chest like he still might push him away if this proved to be too much, but it did nothing to faze his pleasure... _He is mine like those fruits of summer, that are the sweetest on the tongue at the height of ripeness… this is Valentin._

Joy filled him as he pulled Valentin tight against his chest, and he savoured the boy’s masculine scent, and solid frame that didn’t remind him of wife’s… That was one of the reasons he wanted to be with Valentin so badly, Carl was tired of conventional. And so he got what he wanted as he opened his lips, and stole his tongue out needing desperately to take away the burden of Valentin’s innocence… It could very well be the root to lifting him out of the dark period he was going through, and he implemented this theory by groping over Valentin’s round behind… acquainting himself with the feel of the other man’s flesh and curing the hunger inside.

He burned to have Valentin. His night time musings had forced him to this desperate state of immoral action. If anyone knew… well they’d likely be more troubled with his choice of lover, and not the fact he had one to begin with.   

Burying his hand under Valentines clothes made sense as the next step, and he groped over the bare cheeks, pulling them apart in a massage that dragged his erection against Valentin’s groin, and it set his pulse spiking as he felt the younger man’s matching swell in his pants, confirming all that had led him here, this proof of Valentin’s arousal.  

A distressed whimper left the shorter man, and Carl pulled away to look at his bewildered face. 

“Why are you doing this?” Valentin whispered, as fear crept into his tone.

Carl smiled gently at Valentin knowing he was being spontaneous, but an urgency had filled him to act before the Russian became nothing more than a regretful memory, to add to the rest that had begun to pile up… a little after he married his wife.

“I’m going to help you Valentin…to rid you of your fears. Are you afraid?”

Valentin’s eye’s widened and it became clear that he wasn’t expecting the question, as well as being embarrassed by the context. The soft brown hair shifted on Valentin’s head that began to shake slowly, followed by his eyes darting away, but Carl found him all the more precious for his demureness… It suited him.

“No, no, I, I’m not… well perhaps I am, I’m simply confused, I… I don’t know why you’re doing this with me... you’re my doctor.” He said in a small, almost child-like voice and Carl knew that was where his conditioning began, the shame and religious teaching— so it made sense that it would manifest in his tone. The scared child breaking through.

“You aren’t attracted to women, so therefore you need to exercise your urges.” He explained to Valentin as he reached up and touched his cheek, cradling his face as he regarded him with a compassionate gaze, “And no one will know about this, it’s private… and once you leave here, you will know how to be with a man, with a confidence I’m sure you’ve lacked for most of your life. My prognosis Valentin is that you need to live your life, and you are frozen, unable to move on because what you want you don’t think you can have, but you can Valentin. We can have this…” Carl assured him, and he saw that tears were welling in the younger man’s expressive blue eyes. 

“You... would do that?” He asked in a hitch of breath, and Carl nodded seeing that Valentin was finally letting his pain bleed through.

 _This is why we haven’t been making progress. Valentin needs to embrace his repressed feelings, and allow himself to be loved... by a man. To experience the touch, and pleasure that a cock can bring, and I will be the first of many to complete him, but always Valentin will remember_... _I was his first._  

“Take off your clothes.” He whispered, and reached down and began to pluck the buttons from the eyes of his Russian pants. They were unnecessarily bound, but his wait was short lived as they fell off Valentin’s hips, and pooled at his feet after he loosened two buttons from the eye holes at his waist.

“Oh...” Valentin moaned in surprise, and Carl didn’t wait as his eyes feasted on erect flesh— he took the wet cock in his hand, and began to tug drawing a scandalized gasp from the sweet Russians lips.

His girth was generous and flushed deliciously, and Carl took the time to savour the sight in his palm… The swollen pink tip, the plump shaft… His mouth was watering to taste Valentin, to pull moans from the young man’s throat, and he was hungry to be the first to swallow down the young Russians cock. This was his now… and only Valentin could take it from him, unlike his last encounter that had ended by the discovery of his last lover’s mother… An unfortunate even that forced him into marriage, and it would be the last time he would share in carnal passions of his favorite persuasion. So it could be said rightly, that too many years had passed since he’s been with a man and he was desperate— Leaning down Carl captured the boy’s lips, but this time he pushed his tongue into that sweet mouth, and Valentin let him in like an oyster giving up its pearl.

His tongue was timid and so Carl exercised the greatest of caution as he slid their flesh slowly, eliciting a spike within himself that shook through his hands, and settled in his groin where his passion was swelling with every passing second. In reaction Carl drew their tongues into his mouth hungrily and Valentin gasped, causing another shudder to wrack through him at the tameness of their actions.

Carl had so much planned that was a lot more lewd then a hot and sweet kiss, but it wasn’t all desperate and greedy… He cared for Valentin, and his affection’s helplessly grew as he consoled the troubled young man during their sessions as he’d wept. Carl had yearned to kiss his tears away and show Valentin that he could be loved, yet up until now it hadn’t been the right time to enlighten him… Valentin needed to voice the truth of his desire before Carl could move on, and make up for those painful moments of his past.

His hand tugged on the flushed cock gently, sliding the release from his pink tip down the hot shaft, and Valentin shuddered as the action clearly sent a wave of lust through him causing their kiss’s pace to quicken, when Valentin pushed forward against his lips. Finally, Carl thought as he twined their tongues as their teeth knocked from Valentin’s inexperience, yet that didn’t hinder him as he drank down the sweetness of the Russian’s virginal mouth. He felt now that they had passed a hurdle with that singular show of want, and need and Carl was desperate suddenly to get his hands on more of Valentin, everything— He moved an errant palm to grope the young man’s behind once more, squeezing the soft glutes, and he dwelled that Valentin’s face wasn’t the only pudgy part on his body… Yet, thankfully, it proved to be the motivation that Valentin needed, and he finally reached out and settled his hands on Carl’s body, grabbing the lapel of his coat, and tugging so their mouths were mashed together, and with a moan Valentin widened his jaw to allow Carl to plunder his mouth. This was almost enough for him, almost…

The light touch of Valentines hand resting on hip impelled him, and he yearned to feel the boy’s hands on his flesh. Letting go of Valentin’s erection, and breaking their kiss he looked into started blue eyes that were suffused with indecision and urged him as time ticked ever closer to the end of their session today.

“Let’s retire to the couch… come with me.” He directed gently as he reached for Valentin’s hands, and he got no resistance, with relief to his aching heart     

Nodding, Valentin bowed his head as Carl saw his cheeks burning a bashful shade of pink, and he didn’t have to be psychologist to know why... He became lost grinning down at Valentin and had hesitated too long, because the bashful little lamb looked up at him with confusion in his eyes.

“Aren’t we going to go?” Valentin asked nervously, and Carl bent to kiss him, wanting his first time to be a warm memory, or more importantly his memory of Carl.

“We are, but first, is this what you want Valentin? If you don’t then we can end this. I wouldn’t want you to regret… me.” Carl finished haltingly knowing it could be deemed that he was coercing Valentin into this against his will.

“No, no I wouldn’t regret you!” Valentin blustered as his face with etched with fear, and he pressed himself against Carl who lifted his hand and held the boy against his chest. He tipped his face into Valentin’s soft hair and kissed him as he vowed silently never to harm Valentin for as long as they both shall live together or not…

He could have a safe place here, and Carl pulled Valentin along to his couch that he usually reserved for his more delicate patients wanting to show him how much Carl could do for him.

“I would never regret you.” Carl assured Valentin as he placed both his hands onto the smaller man’s shoulders and pushed him down— and Valentin went as he looked up at Carl, with wide demure eyes.

“Lie down.” He ordered next, and Valentin didn’t hesitate as he rested slowly against the black leather couch, as his erection was firm between his creamy thighs.

“Have you ever been with a man?” Carl began without predication, wanting to hear the truth from Valentin’s supple lips, yet he became aware how clinical his tone just was when a small sound of mortification left Valentin, and Carl watched him regress, as he looked down at the dark leather of the couch and appeared to curl in on himself.

Carl cursed his natural predilection for being professional. “I’ll be gentle.” He whispered as he began to hurriedly unbutton his shirt, knowing that discussion would likely scare Valentin further and completely ruin the mood… Not for him thought…none of this hindered his growing arousal…

He let his shirt fall to the ground, and looked at Valentin who was gazing at him with lust as a clear emotion in his eyes, and between his legs, his penis was still flushed and erect, resting against his soft stomach. Carl eyed the sheen of fluid on the tip and he wet his lips in anticipation, and so his fingers were slow on his waist as he admired Valentin’s body, from the waist down. His member reminded him of the man himself, soft, and plump, with a rosy glows on its crown that he needed in his mouth…

He smiled reassuringly as he stepped towards the couch. “Take off your shirt.” He ordered as he reached down, and pulled on his shirt while casting a cautious look at the boy’s face and was empowered when he saw Valentin wasn’t hesitating.

Valentin pulled his shirt off exposing his soft chest, and he looked like a young man who’s lived a life of luxury, and it was testament to innocence, that he’s never gotten his hands dirty before, in all ways apparently. He pushed that thought aside, Carl’s pants were undone and he pulled them down his waist, and stood finally feeling free now that they were both in the nude, and admired Valentin’s delicate form like he was a piece of art.

He reminded Carl of the _Sleeping Hermaphroditus,_ for Valentin had the feminine softness of a women with the distinct characteristics of a male; his penis was even as delicate as the marble version he’d admired from afar, yet was no questions of the man’s sexuality— it was just a marvel that Valentin turned out so beautiful in his masculine form, when boys usually lose their softness when they garner the title of a man.

Carl moved slowly onto the couch and settled on top of a timid Valentin, who looked away biting his lip and that was exactly what he wanted to see… It was part of the reason he was here, the other part was trapped under him… Valentin whose hands were remiss as they hesitated to settle on Carl’s skin— Valentin held them out away from their bodies, but Carl didn’t suffer from the same trepidation. He ran his hands over the plushness of Valentin’s skin, caressing his sides as his swollen length was snug between them, their flesh kissing gently… Carl held his nervous eyes and covered his mouth, stealing out his tongue to wet Valentin’s lips as they parted slowly, yet he wasn’t gentle as he took the other man’s mouth eliciting a startled gasp as though Valentin’s delicate sentiments have been abused.

A sense of urgency overcame him to have Valentin and finish before they were interrupted, and he was suffused with a forbidden pleasure as he drank down the other man, twining their tongues as he settled his fingers on Valentin’s jaw to angle his face so Carl could deepen their kiss— A whimper left Valentin as his body lost all fight, and his soft hands settled on Carls back as he joined their kiss passively, allowing Carl all the liberties he pleased, and Carl took… Valentin’s mouth was like a sweet wine, as Carl nipped at his plush lips while passion inundated his every sense. His cock swelled eagerly between them as Valentin returned the kiss with a virgin’s callowness, and Carl loved every moment of his inexperienced tongue, and didn’t hold back as he ground his throbbing erection against Valentin’s…

The boy didn’t have the capacity to join, yet their tongues tangled in the same hot and passionate dance, and he needed to have them fused as intimately as they could be in this stolen moment. Carl grasped the boy’s soft behind in his large palm and held their groins together, as he slid their straining flesh in a tantalizing drag that was slick from Valentin’s release, and that was another step as soft moans were ghosting into their kiss after his action, and restless fingers slid over Carl’s skin, pressing into his muscle like Valentin was trying to ground himself against the shock of this unknown pleasure. But Carl wasn’t in the same place, he was already teetering on the edge as his body was hot from need, and he tore his mouth away from Valentin’s wanting more than a maddening dance of flesh against forbidden flesh.

“I… I can’t, I’m going to...” Valentin whimpered as he pulled at Carls back, his dark lashes fanning across his blood flushed cheeks, while his head shifted restlessly against the leather couch…

“I know my sweet.” He assured Valentin gently.

Carl had been expecting this when Valentin was a virgin, but he didn’t want Valentine to end like this… Carl wanted him to experience more than the grinding of their hips before he parted with his innocence, he wanted to gift him a memory of his first time that he could cherish in the years to come if this was to be their last time together...

The fingers on his back dug into his skin hesitantly, as he moved off the intoxicating warmth and softness of Valentin’s body, and held his gaze that was darkened with arousal, yet he recognized the silver lining of fear in Valentin’s breathtaking eyes.

“What are… are you doing?” Carl was asked in a wavering tone, and it wasn’t until he was settled on his knees with the hardwood floor biting into his skin that he answered.

“I’m going to bring you to your climax… with my mouth.” He explained simply, and saw the look of shock come over Valentin’s face as his mouth slackened, and fell open, and his brows shot up his forehead, as trepidation saturated his gaze.

“Your mouth?” He repeated incredulously, but Carl did not answer, nor did he hesitate.

Descending on Valentin’s straining flesh that was cradled in his dark thatch of pubic hair, he wet his lips and angled the flushed crown away from the boy’s pale stomach, and kissed the glistening tip. Without hesitation for Valentin’s benefit he began to suck gently, nuzzling the soft skin and smearing his lips through Valentin’s release, which elicited a gasp that shook through the boy’s body. Carl glanced up like a child in need of reassurance, desperate to see the passion on Valentin’s face, and he wasn’t disappointed: blue eyes clung to his own, straining with lust, and Valentin’s teeth were firmly grit together like he was in pain, but Carl knew his reaction wasn’t from anything but pleasure, and that’s all that mattered now... pleasure, and the release of ones libido.  

He’d missed the flavour of a man, and stole out his tongue, and swiped up the salty pre cum, taking a moment to savour the taste. It was better than he remembered, but it came to him that Valentin was a vegetarian, and he supposed that explained the less bitter notes that were tingling on his tongue and causing his mouth to water. He continued after that mystery was solved and greedily lapped at the weeping tip until all he could taste was saliva as his hand rested on Valentin’s navel and the other held his cock, and only then did he move on by popping the flush cockhead into his mouth. He teased around the flared crown and suckled on his silken flesh, causing Valentin let out a whimper as his teeth let go of his lip, leading to him panting as an outlet for his burgeoning pleasure.

They were in the thick of it now and no further complain came from the young Russian, as Carl savoured the cock in his mouth, gently pleasuring Valentin with more care then he’s ever rendered with another lover, but it was clearly enough for Valentin who kept hitching out breaths, and gasping as Carl sucked and licked him, and tried to bring him the highest level of pleasure with only his mouth...

Positioning Valentin’s cock against his lips, he suckled under the crown and watched Valentin’s creamy stomach indent as he gasped in a startled breath… Having the need to touch more, to have everything— he cupped Valentin’s tight scrotum lovingly in his palm, and he held his man hood in the other hand and tried to instill this sight into his memory, so he might not forget Valentin’s attributes for when he is old, and reminiscing why his life was meaningful... Or so he assumed, because his desire for Valentin was more extreme then he could ever remember experiencing for anyone in his sordid life.

The shadowed skin between Valentin’s legs had tightened from his excitement, and Carl pet and massaged his small scrotum that was covered in dark hair, so unlike his own, but that was the difference he dwelled, when Carl resided from Sweden. Valentin was a Russian beauty, with fair dark hair that covered his creamy pale skin, dusted with freckles... It became too much just looking, and he took the plunge as he sucked the plump cock into his mouth, and at the same time reached down to caress himself, as his own straining manhood ached deliciously between his legs. Valentin’s girth was the perfect size for his mouth, and he kept swallowing until his nose was buried in dark hair, while squeezing the balls that were in his hand. It was exactly what had been lacking and so he groaned around the throbbing flesh in his mouth, and started to bob on the hot length until his saliva was running out the sides, and Valentin was moaning above him.

“No… no… no…” He was whispering in a lust rattled tone, yet his breaths were laboured with passion and it was clear that Valentin didn’t really want him to stop.

Carl was thankful to say the least, because he was lost to this moment as he bobbed rhythmically on another man’s cock, while hollowing his cheeks as he suckled the petal soft crown— which resulted in Valentin losing what little self-control he had left. The boy’s whimpers, and moans, and masculine flavour inundated his world, and he was spurred on as he greedily sucked down his weeping tip, fucking his mouth as Valentin’s resistance shivered down his spine, and he was filled with a licentious pleasure—

“No…” Valentin whimpered as he tossed his head, and an uncontained spirt of pre-ejaculate hit the back of Carl’s throat.

 _Yes, I think I’ll be seeing Valentin again, off hospital grounds…_ He mused as he focused on Valentin’s balled firsts, which rested at his sides as though he was genuinely in pain, and he likely was. Just experiencing an enlightening experience such as this was bound to be difficult to endure.

He was naked metaphorically… and literally, but that was the point

Settling with the boy’s cock in the circle of his lips, he teased the turgid flesh, his tender crown that he licked frantically and another whimper filled Carl’s ears as Valentin squirmed on the couch, debauched and beautiful. It was clear the Russian was lost in his own world of pleasure, fueled by Carl’s mouth, and he was relieved by the Valentin’s ability to submerge himself into the moment, but he wanted him to be aware that it was Carl who was doing this to him, to look him in the eye before he shoots in Carl’s mouth…

Valentin startled when Carl’s touch landed on heated skin, and he made sure the dazed Russian was pulled out of his fog, when he directed Valentin’s limp hand to his slick auburn hair by his wrist, and then pushed into them as they rested limply, still not participating in the moment. Though this wasn’t of a concern, he could draw Valentin in a less wholesome way... way’s that might wake him up to the reality he was acquainting to...

Carl caught Valentin’s hooded gaze, as the boys straining erection slid from the warmth beyond his lips as eyes widened, and he took the hot shaft in the circle of his long fingers, and nuzzled the underside of the plump crown, loving his manhood as he spread the salty release all over his lips and then licked it off— He made sure Valentin was watching as he gusted a soft stream of air over his glistening tip, and to his pleasure the boy’s legs quivered, as a moan left his bright lips…

Those desperate reactions fed his hunger, along with Valentin’s eyes that were riveted to him, and they did not disappoint when they flicked down as Carl reached between his legs and he began to tug on his own leaking cock, and as a reword to both of them, he swallowed down Valentin completely until his mustache was resting against the Russians dark hair, and watched as lust-blown eye’s succumbed to a renewed passion, and he knew Valentin wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer—

Dragging his lips up the shaft, a deplorable moans broke free from Valentin’s lips and Carl started a relentless pace, earning the tightening of finger in his hair finally. “I can’t, I can’t, Doctor Jung—“Valentin sputtered out mindlessly and Carl ignored his protects, and instead sped up so he was hurriedly sucking the throbbing cock down to the curls of dark pubic hair, as a steady stream of release tingled the back of his throat and his jaw began to burn—

A moan echoed in the room that sounded as though it was pulled from Valentin’s gut’s, and finger tugged at Carl’s hair in disjointed jerks as the organ in his mouth twitched frantically over his tongue, resulting in a unannounced wash of salty fluid filling Carl’s mouth, but that was the point of this endeavour and he welcomed Valentin’s release. Hollowing his cheeks, he bobbed on the sprinting tip, tangling his tongue around the ticking crown, and rubbing against his glands as Valentin let out a sob that wracked through his body, as the last spurts of seed bitterer Carl’s mouth, and then as was expected Valentin collapsing against the couch with an exhausted whimper signalling that he was done.

Pride hung over Carl’s head, and a bone deep satisfaction as he let Valentin’s spent cock fall from his mouth, and he sat back on his heels and jacked his throbbing erection quickly, knowing he didn’t have the time to coax Valentin into returning the favour.  

“Dr. Jung?” Came from the door as he heard a failed attempt at turning the handle. He locked it when they began their session.

“Yes, what is it?” He called through grit teeth, and an explanation was called: Otto Gross was requesting his presence, and he dismissed the nurse as he went about to release his own discharge of his pent up libido— shooting his ejaculate across Valentin’s creamy stomach from where he knelt on the wooden floor, as he succumbed to a world of bone deep pleasure as his body turned to led. And all the while mystified blue eyes regarded him, like he was some anomaly yet to be deciphered...

“We’ll have to finish this session later.” Carl spoke pragmatically to Valentine who had hurriedly dressed after Carl leant him his handkerchief to wipe his body of the remnants of their tryst.

Valentin didn’t speak as he hurried to the door, waiting to be let out like cattle in a pen, and Carl hesitated as disenchantment replaced his euphoria…

“Valentin?” He spoke quietly, and the Russian was slow to turn and regard Carl, but this was important and he closed the space between them. He settled with his hands on Valentin’s shoulders, causing the shorter man to halt his movement.

Hoping Valentin was still willing, he took another risk and bent forward and kissed the back of his creamy neck, and saw the skin pebble as a shiver ran over the boy’s body. “We will discuss this later… tell me after you’ve had the time to think if you want this… more of this. My offer still stands, and it will never expire. _Know_ that.”

Carl stepped back, and pulled the key from his pocket for the door. He unlocked it, and Valentin look up into his eyes and he saw the indecision of innocence, and yet, there was an unspoken gratitude that put the hope back into his heart… _I might just have you yet… my sweet Valentin…._

“I will… Dr. Jung.” And with that they left the room.

888

Valentin was discharged and Carl went back to his life of absence, his wife and children and his deteriorating relationship with Freud… He was in a place of growing darkness, and the only comfort he had was the memory of Valentin.

He waited in his rented suit over-looking the small city, and waited every night after giving Valentin this address, but as he blew out his lantern that he appreciated for ambiance, for the last night he’d decided, there was a knock at his door…

He crossed the room in three strides of his long legs, and his heart was beating out of his chest as the door opened, and he finally got the chance to greedily absorb the sight of Valentin again… He hadn’t changed in the slightest, and Carl felt his infatuation alive and lifting his crestfallen spirits as those same timid blue eyes met his grey inquisitive gaze.

“Valentin?” He whispered urging on the man— his patience was thin, and he watched a pink tongue wet nervous lips, before he was under the full imploring gaze that he missed so badly…   

“Does your offer still stand?” Was asked of Carl in a whisper, and he swooped down stealing the breath from his once patient and pulled Valentin against his chest, feeling the darkness receding from his peripheral that had been nearing, the further away he got from that one fateful afternoon weeks ago with Valentin…

“For as long as I live.”  


End file.
